The Last of the American Girls
by OtakuRockFanfics
Summary: Jareth gains a pupil and Jazmin gains a teacher, and much more. The two bond in a way they never thought they would and help to heal the hurts left by others. Rated T for language and content. Warning: Will be gruesome.


The Last of the American Girls

By Ranyo Malight

(Authoress Note: Yes, this may seem weird to some of you, but this is for a specific reason. As this is not something original [at least, Jareth isn't. He belongs to whoever made the Labyrinth. Which means that Jazmin is solely mine.], it can't really go onto FictionPress. If you want me to expand on Jazmin's story, message me or leave me a review about it. =D I want your opinion on this. Flames will be used to roast the Twilight books/Graphic Novel/whatever else is out. Hobey ho~!)

(A/N 2: And yes, for those of you who are Green Day fans, you should recognize the title. It kind of fits Jazzy. Hobey ho (again)!)

Chapter One: The sad truth

Jazmin hated her parents, but it was an artificial hate, nothing that would make her want her parents actually killed or anything. She still loved them, in a weird way. And she wouldn't realize how much she would miss them until she found them dead. But we are getting ahead of ourselves, and I must start from a beginning, and not the beginning, for, as I have learned, there is not specific beginning in this world. Time flows like a wheel, with time never ending or stopping. In any case, this is just one beginning among many.

Jazmin trudged down the street, wrapping her jacket closer to her body. She had decided to check up on her father, her favorite of her parents. Her mother just constantly got mad at her and grounded her until she moved out. Now, she was living on her own, and had decided to visit every so often, to make sure she hadn't damaged the house that would one day be hers.

She finally made it to the front door and rang the doorbell before stuffing her hands into her armpits, to warm them up. Grumbling about cold weather, she waited for someone to answer the door. When a few minutes had passed and no one had opened the door, she pushed on the door, only to have it open on her, squeaking slightly.

"Not good." Jazmin muttered, stepping into the house. The front room was empty of human life, and didn't look lived in at all. One of the things Jazmin had hated about living at that house. She briskly walked over to the other door, the door leading into the house, and turned the knob, pushing it open.

"Hello!" Jazmin called out, looking around. The living room was even less lived in then the front room, if that was even possible.

Not hearing any sounds, and slightly worried for her parents, Jazmin ran up to their shared room, throwing open the door only to recoil from the site that met her eyes. It was her parents' dead bodies hanging there as if they had decided to end their lives.

Running out of their room and to her room, to get to her bathroom, she was confronted by a horrible site: Human organs strung out as if to dry them for later consuming. Gagging in her mouth, Jazmin ran. She didn't know to where or if she even wanted to go anywhere, assuming she was going some place with humans.

After a few minutes, she realized that she was running amid a forest, a beautiful lush forest of trees that towered over her and the tallest buildings she had seen in her life. Distracted by the sky and trees above her, she didn't see the incoming branch that would ultimately save her, in the end. Maybe it was best that she didn't see the branch. If she had run any farther, she would have met with the most terrible fate of having to stumble her way into oblivion in a horrifyingly alive maze known only as the _Labyrinth_.

In any case, trip she did, which sent her sailing head first into a tree younger than those around it, which saved her. The tree, among the many here that didn't, was able to catch her, saving her from scrapping her face. Out like a light, Jazmin didn't notice that the tree uprooted itself with a startled gasp and had started to move in a lopping gait, far, far to the left and then abruptly straightening. The tree gingerly set the girl down not long later after having quite a few long talks as to why the sapling had uprooted themselves for a humanling and brought her to the castle. Jazmin heard few words of the hushed conversation, castle being one of the few, and intriguing her with more questions than she could answer. She drifted off again as they started talking about someone, never naming him, only saying "The King."

Waking up some time later, she looked around to find herself in a lavish room probably designed for some form of royalty. Looking down at her own battered body, she was surprised to find herself in a gown of some sort that felt a tad bit too thin. Putting that out of her mind, she looked to the door, which had just opened to reveal what looked to be a twenty-something year old person, who looked to beautiful to be a guy and too rough to be a woman. "Oh, your up finally. I will go get the King." They said, moving to close the door. Jazmin startled herself by almost shouting out "No!" She coughed, looking embarrassed, before repeating the word, though quieter this time. "No, please. Don't go just yet." She said, trying to smile. It came out as a grimace instead. She needed answers before she met this King person.

"Where am I?" She asked as the person moved closer to her. "You are in the castle at the center of the Labyrinth, which holds the Goblin City." They said matter-of-factly, as if it was common knowledge. Jazmin felt that she should know where this was, that this was something familiar to her. "And I'm guessing the 'King' is the Goblin King?" She asked almost sarcastically. The person nodded, startled. "The Goblin King is indeed the ruler of these lands."

Jazmin blinked. She hadn't meant to be spot on about her guess, but oh well. She shrugged to herself. "And I'm guessing he wants to talk to me?" She said, prompting a nod from the person. "Fine, then go get him. Just…My name's Jazmin. What's yours?" She asked, tilting her head. She couldn't continue to go around calling this person _person_ in her mind. The person smiled. "I am Rosaceous." Rosac said before ducking out of the room. Jazmin shook her head before analyzing the view out of the nearest window, which made her gasp. The view was stunningly beautiful and made her think that she was in heaven rather than in the Goblin City.

After some time, Rosac ducked back into the room, head bowed. "If the mistress is ready, the King would like to come in." She said, tilting her head so that it stayed bowed but she could still see Jazmin. Said girl nodded, smiling at Rosac. "Someone's certainly a gentleman." She mumbled to her new friend, before sitting up straighter when the king walked in at the prompting of Rosac. The King, in all his glory, was stunning to Jazmin as she watched him saunter in, hands busy flipping around what looked to be a small crystal ball. She was entranced before it stopped a few inches from her face, the King having held it out to her. She followed what looked to be a graceful hand up its connected arm to the face of the King, blushing hotly. "You wanted to talk to me?" She asked, trying to ignore her burning face.

The king chuckled, smiling. "Yes I did, milady. It seems that you are…more unique than you or anyone you know thought you were." He stated, causing her eyebrow to go up in confusion. "Did you know that the blood of a fae, especially of a seelie fae, can go unnoticed through the blood of humans without affecting any change or any powers to be revealed?" He asked her in response. She shook her head, still confused. "Well, it is a fact that most of us Fae know. We mate with humans, spawning half fae who know not of their bloodlines and whom continue to breed humans. Ever so often, on the chance that two half fae meet, the possibility of rearing a powerful fae child is greater." He stated, having started moving the crystal this way and that again. All this talk of fae children and half fae had Jazmin even more confused and it was evident on her face.

The goblin king sighed and turned to face the window Jazmin had been looking out of only moments before. "What I mean by this is to say that your parents, bless their half-fae hearts, were indeed half-fae, which means that you were blessed with the luckiness of full fae blood while still remaining human." He stated plainly, keeping his back turned towards her. Jazmin opened her mouth to say something before he interrupted her. "The only reason I talk to you now is that among the fae powers, select few real full-blooded fae are born with the Chaos Magic. Among the half bloods or their human looking full bloods, that chance is even smaller. 1 in millions, maybe. If not more. But, for some reason, the fae gods have deemed it that you, full-blooded fae human as you are, should have this Chaos Magic." He said nodding to himself.

Jazmin shook her head. He was only bringing up more questions. "I have a few questions." She said, coughing into her hand to grab his attention. He turned around to face her, nodding. "So, what your saying is that I'm a fae? A fairy?" He nodded to her question. "Is it hard to kill fae?" He shook his head. "It is not. Fae are naturally adverse to iron of any sort. Full-blooded human fae's like you aren't though." She nodded. "Is it possible to rip their organs out with out damaging their surrounding body?" He blinked then nodded. "As it is possible to do so with regular humans. Why do you ask?" He asked, watching her. Jazmin sighed, and looked down at her folded hands. "I…before Rosac found me, I had ran from my home. Someone had killed my parents, made it look like they killed themselves, then hung their organs in my room, as if in warning to me." She mumbled, trying not to gag. The Goblin King frowned before he shook his head. "Than you will stay here. You are a user of Chaos Magic and thus my pupil from now on. You are welcome in the Goblin City as surely as any Goblin or fae or being not human that wanders my Labyrinth." He stated, bowing beside her bed. "Now, do you have any more questions?" He asked then, standing up.

His answer was to hear Jazmin's stomach grumbling loudly, causing the girl/woman to blush lightly. "Yeah. When's dinner?" The Goblin King laughed lightheartedly, as if a couple of his own kind had not been killed that day. "Dinner will be served shortly." He said, walking to the door to go get dressed. "And by the way, you may call me Jareth, and not Goblin King or King or Kingy." He said, winking to her before walking out. The wink had caused her to blush hotly again, before gasping. Rosac, having stayed in the room the entire time, looked at her, worried. "What is wrong, mistress?" She asked, moving to the side of Jazmin's bed. Jazmin shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong." She said, smiling. In her head though, she was fangirling. Jareth, the King of Goblins, the Goblin King, was the ruler of the Labyrinth and the man that had tried to capture Sarah's heart in the aptly named movie 'The Labyrinth.' In Person. And not only that, she was going to live with him.

The thought of living with someone so…stunning nearly made Jazmin pass out as Rosac watched their mistress. "You are a weird lady, mistress." They said, shaking their head. "Rosac, why do you keep calling me that?" Jazmin asked, tilting her head. "Calling you what, mistress?" Rosac asked, confused. "That! Mistress!" She pointed out, finger stabbing the air as if to make her point. "Oh. It is because the King has decreed me to be your servant while you stay here." Rosac stated, hands folded in their lap. Jazmin's jaw dropped before she grumbled. "I will have to talk to that man about letting you go." She said, more to her self then anything. "I was not forced into this position. I myself asked him if I could be your servant." Rosac stated again, smiling. Jazmin blushed and cursed her bisexual mind before shaking it. "Fine fine, you can be my servant then." She said, grumbling playfully. Rosac laughed quietly before a sort of gong or bell went off. "Oh, there is the dinner bell." They said, startled. "Let us get you dressed before the King comes in." Rosac said, standing up.

Jazmin didn't complain as Rosac undressed her and redressed her in a suitable evening dress, accompanied by a light smattering of make up and simple earrings and a simple necklace. The only problem Jazmin had was the upcoming dinner…

To be continued in the next chapter.


End file.
